


Meaning of the Chrysanthemum

by ramosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramosa/pseuds/ramosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young British soldier goes to war, leaving his lover behind with the words, “Let’s get married when the war is over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning of the Chrysanthemum

I can still remember your pristinely white uniform, almost blinding me in the sun, matching the pale belly of the large ship behind you.  
The sky was a gorgeous pale blue, and the gusts were light; perfect weather to set off.  
You were so proud of what you were about to do, and so was I.  
I still am, and I know you are, too.  
Don’t laugh, Arthur san, the sun was in my eyes! Or maybe it suddenly started raining, I don’t know.  
You were so beautiful with your golden hair tussled by the wind, and the happy smile radiating your face.

“Let’s get married when this war is over.”  
I could barely believe my ears when you announced that in front of everyone waiting at the deck. Everyone was looking and smiling and giggling at us, Arthur san. How could you expect me to not be flushed in embarrassment?  
But I was happy. So happy.

But Arthur san. I can’t remember.  
Did I ever say, “Yes”…?

Arthur san, the war is finally over. Can we get married now?  
Please come home soon. I miss you so much.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kiku traced his finger down the proud soldier’s framed face, smiling, eyes slightly damp. Next to him was a neatly opened letter with the royal seal, placed on top of a folded newspaper. The page hosted a dozen young faces, all proudly bearing their new uniforms.  
“Young Brave Soldiers…” the heading of the front-page article began.

Kiku gently placed the photo stand down on the table and placed a vase next to it.  
“This flower used to give you such surprises, didn’t it?” he whispered, giggling softly. “The look on your face when you realized that its name is the same as mine… And the look on your face when you brought a whole bouquet to me to have me tell you that it is for the dead…”

“I miss you, Arthur san. You promised…. When the war was over…” He slowly buried his face into his arms on the table. “Are you waiting for me to come to you…?”


End file.
